


So you want to know about Gender!

by ranbooisms



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brothers, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Siblings, Coming Out, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romance, Nonbinary Character, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranbooisms/pseuds/ranbooisms
Summary: What would happen if a shy enderman boy walked up to a fox man and said "Gender."
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 417





	So you want to know about Gender!

**Author's Note:**

> Trans Ranboo crumbs.... take them please.... it's all I have to offer

Ranboo clicked his tongue as he stood outside of Fundy’s room, hearing the faint tapping sound of chess pieces he knew that his older brother would most likely be accompanied by Tubbo or Jack Manifold… maybe both. It wasn’t like he was scared of them, most definitely not, however he had a couple of questions pertaining to the general idea of gender. He knew that some people identified with one, and some people didn’t, what he was more curious about was relating to him and what he was. He was a boy, or at least that’s what he was told, but he didn’t really feel like one, at least not completely. What was being a boy even supposed to feel like? Ranboo scrunched his eyebrows and sighed softly, he was getting tired of the inner conflict and he hadn’t yet spoken to Fundy.

“Ranboo? What are you doing just standing there?” Fundy’s voice was tinged with something… not worry but probably confusion as to why the tall half-enderman was standing in front of his door, quite aimlessly is what he assumed. 

“There’s no one inside if you wanna come in, you could’ve knocked you know.” Fundy said with a slight laugh.

“Nobody?” Ranboo questioned, “But I thought you were playing chess?”

“Nah. I was just reorganizing my board. Gotta walk the walk to talk the talk! Or whatever that means.”

Ranboo quickly shuffled in after Fundy when he turned around to lead him into the big room. “I don’t think that’s the phrase actually.” He mumbled, Fundy raised up his hand in a sweeping motion, most likely signifying that he didn’t care all that much.

“So what’s up?” Fundy asked and Ranboo looked down, ironic. How was he supposed to even bring it up? Well he knew Fundy was trans, and proud (as he should of course), but he didn’t want to come off as rude or offensive for assuming that he was all knowing. He was drifting in his mind again, this was beginning to not look like such a good idea.

“Gender.”

“What?”

“I-I’m… gender is weird. There are lots of things that confuse me and gender is one of them. So like, I don’t know… can you please?” Ranboo stopped there, what the hell was he trying to get at? Bumbling like a fool at 6:34 in the evening, oh how hard Tubbo would laugh if he saw him blushing and stuttering like this.

“So!” Fundy said with a clap and a hearty laugh, “So you want to know about Gender!”

Ranboo looked up at Fundy, a smile graced his face and it made him feel more safe, more peaceful. “Yeah! Actually I do.” He said while mimicking the smile of his older brother.

“Is there anything specific you want to know? Terms or whatever, do you… think you’re trans?” Fundy said, making his way to his desk and motioning for Ranboo to sit down if he wanted to, which he did. 

“Yes? I think… maybe I guess. But I’m not a girl, not at all. I don’t feel completely like a boy though so does that mean like? I’m not sure.” The frown was back, he was so confused.

“Let me ask you a question Boo,” Fundy said, leaning back, “If you don’t think you’re completely a boy, and you’re definitely sure that you aren’t a girl… well have you ever heard of the term nonbinary? Or demi-boy, or even boy flux?” 

Ranboo tilted his head to the side a bit, “What are those?” He questioned, they had a twinkle to them, they sounded so cool.

“Well being non binary means identifying with a gender identity that isn’t binary, like not strictly masculine or feminine. Demi-boy and boy flux are both under the non binary umbrella which is under the trans umbrella. Not every non binary person calls themselves trans though, so it’s really up to the person what terms they want to identify with!” Fundy said, the steam was practically flowing out of Ranboo’s ears but Fundy knew that he understood, it clicked in his head.

“So if demi is like half then demi-boy is partially feeling like a boy right? And flux is like fluctuation meaning that you can be anywhere on the spectrum of feeling like a boy and feeling… genderless?” Ranboo questioned and Fundy nodded.

“Okay.” He stood up and Fundy sputtered a bit.

“That was quick, is that it?”

“Fundy, I think I’m non binary, I’ve thought so for a long time but I didn’t know any terms that encaptured what I felt until now. With what you told me I believe that I’m demi-boy, my name is Ranboo and I go by he/they. It’s nice to meet you.” Ranboo reintroduced himself nervously. “I think I like those pronouns, I hope that’s okay” He said more quietly, he liked them that was true, but there was a little pull telling him to maybe ask about more. He left it alone for now.

Fundy grabbed Ranboo by his shoulders and gave him a hug, “I’m proud of you!” He said with a cheerful laugh.

The next day was full of Ranboo telling everyone on the server their pronouns. They were happy, they felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> this was rly fun to write ^^ feel free to friend me (twitter @RANBOOlST)


End file.
